Construction materials, such as concrete blocks and tiles, which can be used as flooring material or walling material for buildings, houses and other various structures have been used in a number of forms. In one of the forms, a paint containing an organic pigment which comprises a substance luminous with ultraviolet rays or the like is blown to the surface of the construction material to provide a pattern or decoration for attracting attention.
However, such patterned or decorated construction materials have problems yet to be solved, as follows.
First, the pattern or decoration is formed of a paint containing an organic pigment and, therefore, is deteriorated rapidly with time. Thus, periodic repainting has been necessary.
Secondly, the organic pigment comprising an ultraviolet luminous substance is very expensive and is limited in the amount thereof used. Therefore, it has been impossible to obtain a satisfactory luminous effect.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method of making a luminous construction material by which the above-mentioned problems can be solved.